


loving you is a losing game

by goldensk1es



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst is fun, Implied Character Death, M/M, Mermaid!Logan, Pirate!Roman, cursing cw, except im not, im sorry, mentions of being tied up, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensk1es/pseuds/goldensk1es
Summary: pain.based on a tiktok by @therealsnowwhite
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 9





	loving you is a losing game

Roman was just doing his tasks around the ship when he heard someone... singing? 

_'What the hell..?'_ He thought to himself, letting go of the rope he was holding. He glanced around to make sure nobody was looking before running off the ship to where the voice was coming from. 

He walked for a while, eventually noticing that the voice he'd heard sounded _much_ closer. He slowly crept towards some hanging ivy and carefully pushed it out of his way when he saw a- holy shit, was that a _merman?_

The merman, who Roman assumed was the one who was singing, stopped once he saw Roman staring at him wide-eyed. The merman turned to jump back into the water, but Roman quickly stepped forward.

"No wait-!" 

The merman winced and slowly turned back to Roman.

"I won't hurt you."

Roman held his hand out slowly, and the merman looked at it for a moment, glancing up into Roman's eyes, which only held warmth and kindness. He hesitantly took Roman's hand and shook it, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I'm Roman."

_Roman. Such a beautiful name._

"I'm Logan."

\---

The two had been secretly meeting up for several months now, Logan following Roman's ship once they left the island they were docked at. They were currently docked at a semi-large island, and Logan and Roman were sitting on the edge of the beach, far froom the ship. Well, Logan was in the water, and Roman was sitting on the sand, but you get the point.

Roman smiled softly as he pulled out a bunch of red flowers from behind his back, handing them to Logan. 

"I got you some flowers, Lo."

Logan chuckled softly at the pirate sitting in front of him and took the flowers with a fond smile. "Thank you, Roman. They're lovely."

Roman looked proud of himself for making Logan smile, which was a rare occurance for the merman. He puffed his chest out slightly and grinned excitedly. Logan only stared at him with a lovestruck smile.

\---

The crew had been docked at the same island for almost a year, and they were finally setting sail again. Roman decided now would be the best time to speak to Logan again before they left the island- even though he knew Logan would be following the ship.

"Hey, Logan?"

"Yes, Roman?"

Roman gently cupped Logan's cheek and let out a shaky, nervous breath.

"I love you."

Logan blushed brightly and hesitated before answering,

"I love you too."

\---

Roman sighed heavily as he finished his task on the ship, the waves crashing against the side of the boat. 

"Roman."

Roman turned around once he heard his name called to see three other pirates standing in front of him. 

"...yes?"

"We know you found the mermaid."

Roman's eyes widened slightly, how the hell did they know?

"Take us there."

Roman was quick to answer, wanting nothing more than to keep Logan safe in that moment. 

"Never."

\---

The next thing Roman knew, his arms were tied behind his back and a blindfold was tied around his eyes, being ushered to the plank on the side of the ship. He figured this would happen. Mermaids are extremely valuable, but he knew what the crew would do if they found his lover. 

It was worth it.

For Logan.

He took a deep breath and walked off the plank.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. roman dies. sorry lol i like pain
> 
> anyways im taking fic requests! if you have any requests, don't be afraid to comment and i'll try and get to writing it as soon as possible :)


End file.
